movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanga
Kanga is a Roo's mother from Winnie the Pooh. Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa Played as Sarah Sheep She is a wild west school teacher Piglet (aka Dumbo) Played as Mrs Jumbo She is an elephant The Young Mouse of Notre Dame played as Laverne She is a gargoyle The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Janice The Big Friendly Kangaroo played as Mary The Mouse's New Groove played as Chicha She is Pacha's wife The Great Tigger Detective played as Mrs. Judson She is Basil's maid Jasmilina played as Mrs. Rabbit She is a rabbit The Kangaroo Princess played as Odette Swan She is a swan We're Back!: A Feline's Story played as Dr. Juliet Bleeb She is a doctor Tigger Pan and Piglet Pan played as Tiger Lily She is the daughter of the Indian chief The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) played as Fantasy She is a book Ladyhontas played as Nakoma She is a Native American Indian Atlantis: The Lost Empire (399Movies Style) played as Mrs. Packard She is an explorer Beauty and the Lion and Beauty and the Pooh played as Mrs. Potts She is a teapot Tiggerladdin, Tiggerladdin 2 The Return Of Cat R. Waul and Tiggerladdin 3 The King of Thieves played as Princess Jasmine She is an Arabian princess Ash Pan played as Mary Darling She is a mother of three children The Aristomammals (Julian Bernardino Style) played as Duchess She is a cat An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West played as Miss Kitty She is a cat Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style Played as Gran Gran She is The Grand Mother of Sokka and Katara and The Mother of Hakoda The Little Jane Jetson 2: Return to the Sea played as Mother Penguin She is a penguin Brother Wolf played as Old Lady Bear She is a bear Seven Little Disney Characters Played as Mama Portrayals: * In The Many Adventures of Chip the Rescue Ranger she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse (DinosaurKingRockz Style) she is played by Luna. * In The Many Adventures of Maui the Demigod she is played by Serena. Gallery: Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Kanga in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Kanga in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Kanga in The Tigger Movie Kanga in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Kanga in The Book of Pooh Kanga in Winnie The Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year.jpg|Kanga in Winnie The Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year Kanga in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga in Winnie the Pooh Kanga.png kanga says eeyore's tail.png pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6314.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6315.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6319.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6699.jpg Kanga and Roo.jpg Kanga kingdom hearts.png Kanga grabs roo 1.png Kanga grabs roo 2.png Kanga grabs roo 3.png Kanga grabs roo 4.png Kanga grabs roo 5.png Kanga roo2.gif Kanga finding roo 1.png Kanga finding roo 2.png Kanga finding roo 3.png Kanga finding roo 4.png Kanga finding roo 5.png Kanga finding roo 6.png kanga finding roo 7.png kanga finding roo 8.png kanga finding roo 9.png kanga finding roo 10.png kanga finding roo 11.png kanga finding roo 12.png kanga finding roo 13.png kanga finding roo 14.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2663.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2674.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4073.jpg Kanga hackwrench.jpg|Kanga as Gadget Hackwrench kanga falls down 1.png kanga falls down 2.png kanga falls down 3.png kanga falls down 4.png kanga falls down 5.png kanga falls down 6.png kanga falls down 7.png kanga falls down 8.png kanga gets pushed 1.png kanga gets pushed 2.png kanga gets pushed 3.png kanga gets pushed 4.png kanga gets pushed 5.png kanga gets pushed 6.png kanga gets pushed 7.png kanga running around 1.png kanga running around 2.png kanga running around 3.png kanga running around 4.png kanga running around 5.png kanga running around 6.png kanga running around 7.png kanga running around 8.png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of Stephen's friends and Pooh's love interest. Poses Kanga Winnie the Pooh.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-Kanga-and-Roo-Wallpaper-disney-6616231-1024-768.jpg Winnie the Pooh Characters,.jpg Kanga.jpg Kanga.png Kanga_in_The_Many_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Kanga_in_The_New_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg Kanga_in_Winnie_The_Pooh_A_Very_Merry_Pooh_Year.jpg Profile_-_Kanga.png Pooh4.jpg Trivia *Her and Roo's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Bubblesrella, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, The Reindeer and the Deer, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Kangaroos Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Mothers Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Parents Category:Prey Category:Animals